Episode 2.9 (Cryptid Realms)
Episode 2.9 is the 9th episode of the second season of Cryptid Realms, and the 22nd overall. In this episode, Morgan and Amelia try to save Lamia from Athena, while flashbacks show Stheno and Euryale looking for Medusa’s children. Plot 6 June 2016 CE: Athena takes Lamia to her secret lair. Lamia is confused and demands to know what Athena’s deal is; the goddess explains that the gorgon sisters tried to ruin her life a long time ago. Athena challenges Lamia to a sword fight. 1322 BCE: After murdering a man, hero Bellerophon is taken to King Proetus of Mycenae to be purified. Bellerophon is then sent to King Iobates of Lycia, who orders the hero to slay the Chimera, a horrible monster. Along the way, with some help from Athena, Bellerophon meets the Pegasus, and the duo successfully kill the Chimera. 6 June 2016 CE: With no clue as to where Athena and Lamia are, Morgan and Amelia decide to get a little help from one of Athena’s long forgotten enemies; Arachne. They locate the Spider Hollow, where Arachne has become the queen of spiders, dabbling with magic to try and create an army of giant spiders to lead against Athena. Having heard Morgan and Amelia’s story (including Athena’s unfair hatred of Medusa), the half-spider agrees to form an aliance with the girls. 1302 BCE: 15 years after the death of Medusa, Stheno and Euryale are shocked to learn that Medusa had sons born from her dead body. The sisters, eager to meet their nephews, travel to Iberia, where Medusa’s son Chrysaor is king. They find that he is married to Queen Geryon, a naiad. Chrysaor gets along well with his aunts, and decides to help them find any other potential children of Medusa. 6 June 2016 CE: Using the magic she has started practicing, Arachne leads Morgan and Amelia to the secret lair of Athena, which leads into an underground dungeon. They enter, and encounter Athena. She taunts them, but Arachne attacks her with her spider powers. Athena, enraged, throws the trio into a long hole and goes to see Lamia. Finding Lamia attempting to escape, Athena mocks her and the two engage in a swordfight. In the meanwhile, Arachne climbs out of the hole and uses a web to save Morgan and Amelia. 1302 BCE: It is discovered that the brother of Chrysaor is Pegasus, now living on Mount Olympus under the ownership of Zeus. Zeus allows Stheno, Euryale and Chrysaor into the stables, and leaves them alone for a reunion. However, moments later, Athena enters to see Pegasus, and becomes shocked to find her old enemies in there. Panicking, Medusa’s family struggle to think of an escape, until Pegasus opens his wings. Stheno, Euryale and Chrysaor hop onto the horse, and Athena watches on vengefully as Pegasus flies them off Mount Olympus. The family of four, having all met one another, decide to part ways. Stheno and Euryale go back into hiding, Chrysaor returns to Iberia, and Pegasus returns to Mount Olympus. 6 June 2016 CE: Arachne confronts Athena, breaking up the swordfight with Lamia. The two decide to engage in a weaving rematch. During the distraction, Morgan and Amelia rescue Lamia, however all five women are approached by Hera, Lamia’s longtime enemy. Having come to call Athena out on all she’s done, Hera is given the choice to help Athena keep Lamia locked up, or help the heroes free her. To Athena’s disbelief, Hera frees Lamia from imprisonment, and Lamia flees with Morgan, Amelia and Arachne. Now alone, Athena and Hera contemplate a fight, but Hera simply leaves. Category:Cryptid Realms episodes Category:Cryptid Realms (Season 2) episodes